Empathy
by Vallewida Deaurneax
Summary: Brendan and May begin their journey together and meet a Psychic named Wally. Ralts Shipping, One sided Precious Gems shipping. Warnings inside Rated M.


**So, this is what I decided shall be my fourth story I hope will take off on here.**

**My first Pokefic! And it is of Ralts shipping with some one sided Precious Gems Shipping.**

**It's gonna be a bit different than normal because I am going to make them type specific trainers. Even if typing sucks, I'll make it good.**

**Brendan/Ruby: Dragon Type Trainer**

**May/Sapphire: Normal type trainer**

**Wally: Psychic type trainer.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon, but I've met Tara Strong before (Voice of Ash) and she likes that stuff. She'll defend me!**

**Song of the Chapter (Titles are based around them. And it'll be whatever song comes on iHeartRadio.)**

**Superstition- Stevie Wonder.**

**Basis for the story: Brenden and May begin their journey together, and along the way they meet a frail and sickly medium named Wally, who is encouraged to travel with the pair to improve his health. Along the way, he steals Brenden's heart (Metaphorically not Physically... weirdos...)**

**Enjoy my little gems.**

* * *

The Sunrise was always an empowering force to me. Littleroot town had a perfect sunrise. Mountains in the distance barely showing light until the orb itself begins to come over the edge of them.

Luckily they weren't too tall, or we wouldn't see the sun until noon. And, considering my travel partner, I had a difficult enough time getting her up enough.

I shook her a bit more violently, "Get up May! The sun is here! You promised you'd be awake."

She groaned, her hair a mess when undone, "Go to hell Brenden."

"I will after we get going on our Pokemon Journey. You promised me we would go at Sunrise."

"Yes but I was drunk slightly at the time of said promise."

So, we had a few drinks and I sort of made her promise we'd go in the morning. How was I to know she was already tipsy?

"May, you told me that once we caught three Pokemon each we would leave home. Well, that was two days ago. I get preparation and all, but today is the day."

She groaned again, "Can I get dressed? I at least want to look decent for the world." She said, sitting up.

"You've got thirty minutes; and don't bother me with that make-up crap. I know you don't wear any."

I turned to walk out of the room, petting her Skitty as I left.

Girls and cute things... I'll never understand it.

You see, I strive for the ultimate power in Pokemon. The only Pokemon I train are that of Dragons.

Well, sort of... I was only a beginner. I only had one 'Dragon' to speak of. But once I trained the other two, I'd have a decent pack of Dragons!

I walked outside to the brisk morning air, and let my Pokemon loose. "Gyrados, Swablu, Trapinch, come out."

I smiled as they appeared in a row, nearly saluting me.

Well, I had trained them well.

I gave them a pet (Gyrados had to be stroked on the side, cause he stood so tall.)

"So, who's ready for an adventure?" I asked simply. And they all let out a roar of satisfaction.

"I know I am." May said, closing the front door behind her.

Crowded around her were her three Pokemon; Skitty, Zangoose (a Gift from her Gym Leader Dad) and a timid Slakoth.

I still didn't understand her love for Normal typed Pokemon.

"Gyrados is looking great! His scales are so shiny!" May said.

"Zangoose is looking quite well too."

Well, we hadn't really made it a point to check out each others Pokemon as of recent. Just traveling together and such.

"You say goodbye to your mom?" she asked, adjusting her bag a little.

"Yeah, and got her in my Pokenav. She wouldn't let me leave until she knew I was in it."

"Same here." May said.

I gestured to the road leading out of town, calling my Pokemon back to their balls.

She nodded, only keeping Skitty out. She didn't particularly like Pokeballs.

"What's first on the map?" I asked her, checking my Pokenav's map a bit.

"I figured we could travel to Vandurf town, and after some resting, we take a day to get to Petalburg. I can visit Dad... he said he wanted to see us before we left for Rusburo. Had something important to talk to us about or something..."

"Is it really?" I asked, not wanting to be bothered by some trivial 'trip down memory lane' with May and her father.

Don't get me wrong... Norman was incredibly cool. And I assume he's the reason May has such a fascination with Normal types after all. But he was... always pushing me and her into a relationship neither of us wanted.

She was dating this guy from Slateport... I dated guys. Period. So neither of us were interested.

But Norman didn't seem to get that I was gay and May was taken.

'May, you can't date a boy who lives that far away. Now Brenden here is a prime example of the type of guy you should be seeing. Strong, Caring and takes good care of his Pokemon.'

"I suppose it is... he sounded totally serious the entire time. He made it sound like someone's life was on the line if I didn't go..."

"Lovely, then we'd best get a move on so he can talk about how great our kids will look." I said sarcastically.

She nudged me, "Hey, don't Jinx yourself now. You do look sexy in the sunlight." She prodded gently.

I shoved her gently.

Nope, best friends and nothing more.

And weakling trainers we can take on all day long. Making money for rooms and such.

I had to admit, May had the grace and power of an experienced trainer. Defiantly inherited her Dad's genes.

But mine was just natural skill. No genes to inherit.

"Where should we stay... there aren't a lot of options in the area, unless you wanted to hightail it to Petalburg and see Dad in the morning."

"There are options?" I asked, scanning the simple town.

"An inn or the Pokemon Center, you take your pick."

"Pokemon Center is free. Free healing, free rooms, free food, free imaginary strippers. It's that or stay in a dusty inn all night. Take _your _pick."

"Gee, when you make it sound so inviting..." May said, slightly rolling her eyes.

"I always do. To the Pokemon Center."

I strode into the waiting area. The Center was probably the nicest place to stay in town, if you weren't already a resident.

Actually, I think some of the residents of the town stay here too. They don't even go home...

"Is there something I could help you with, young man?"

I was shook from my inner ramblings to a smiling nurse Joy.

"Uh, yeah my friend and I are looking for a room for the evening if that's okay?"

The nurse looked between us, momentarily raised an eyebrow, sighed and handed us the keys.

"Kids these days..." she muttered.

"Oh, so you're my boyfriend now, Brenden." May said with a wink and a smile.

"Piss off broad." I said, tossing her spare key to her.

"I'm going to call Dad. Leave the door unlocked so I don't need to use the key."

I sighed walking to the second story. Seemed pointless to have a key you wouldn't use.

I jimmied my own key into the lock and opened the door.

"Gee I haven't walked that far in a while... Well, if Pokemon Journeys are good for one thing, it's building those muscles."

I starred at the window, "Life... is finally changing for me. Well... except talking to myself... that still happens."

I threw my bag down on the floor and changed into my pajamas (Adorned with a Dratini, a favorite dragon of mine) and laid in bed.

* * *

But I awoke to the sound of someone calling my name.

No... I didn't awaken, per say... more like.

Began dreaming.

"Brenden, if you aren't going to help me pile on the rocks and stop the flow fine. But can you help quell the lava to buy us some time!"

I stood up, facing the voice, "Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"Brenden, now is not the time for amnesia!" I starred at him. He had a white shirt on, dirty with soot and gray slacks. His hair was an odd green color... and he was lifting rocks without even touching them.

Psychic.

"Uhh... I can! Um, Gyrados, go!"

"No! Don't!"

But I hadn't realized my own mistake. Gyrados was too tall to fit. He crushed the ceiling, which fell and crushed on top of us.

I fell into the black.

Back into my sleep.

* * *

**God this sucked... but reviewing it is welcomed.**

**I swear this gets better. Anyone who's read the crap I write knows it gets better with time.**

**Just stick by me fans, both new and already loyal. And review. I'll respond when I can.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
